Sexo
by Owl love
Summary: Sirius tem uma epifania a respeito da identidade do traidor quando ouve uma certa palavrinha


**Aviso: **Essa não é uma fic **lemon**, ou seja, sem cenas de sexo explícito. Não se engane pelo título. Aproveite a leitura!

* * *

><p>Sexo. Não era a primeira vez que Sirius ouvia essa palavra saindo dos pálidos lábios de Lupin. Remus John Lupin falava sobre sexo. Ele era um garoto maduro de dezoito anos de idade, envolvido até o pescoço - e além dele – na guerra contra Voldemort. Era maduro para falar sobre sexo e bem, <em>fazê-lo<em> sem se constranger , isso ele era.

Desejando morrer, Sirius força o vomito no vaso sanitário, mas tudo o que sai de sua boca é água misturada com ácido gástrico que queima sua garganta ao passar. Seu jantar, almoço e café da manhã do dia anterior já se foram a muito tempo, no entanto não conseguira se livrar dos enjoos que o assombrara a manhã inteira.

"Não devíamos ter feito."

Ouve a voz de Remus. Aquela voz que ainda o fazia sentir calafrios na espinha feito uma menininha ao ver seu grande amor. Perguntou "o que?" somente para ouvi-lo de novo. Somente para se sentir no céu, longe das náuseas, das mortes e da guerra somente por mais um segundo.

"Sexo. Eu falei que estava doente. Não devíamos ter feito, você deve ter pego o que quer que eu tenha."

Sexo. Então por que Remus falando "sexo" parecia ser tão errado?  
>O moreno desvia a atenção do seu recente amigo vaso para seu amor de longa data. Ele usa um par de moletons – seus, Sirius não deixa de notar – e parece adorável neles. Remus sempre teve o rosto de um menino de doze anos, não importava o que fizesse. E a mentalidade de um velho de quarenta anos, a não ser quando pregava uma peça ou pedia um doce. Um velho na crise da meia idade, essa foi a conclusão de Sirius Black.<p>

Dezoito, doze ou quarenta anos? Em nenhuma dessas idades, sexo parecia uma palavra inoportuna.

Mas nos lábios de Remus, naqueles lábios que na noite anterior beijara seu corpo sem o menor pudor, naqueles lábios que já falaram sobre sexo com James, Peter e, meu deus, Lily, a palavra parecia sujar sua pele e alma claras, vulgariza-lo ao nível de prostitutas ou pior. Aquele rosto e olhos dourados de menino inocente. Por que, Sirius se perguntou. Por que isso e por que agora?

Perdido nas palavras e em seu significado, nada respondeu. Remus saiu do banheiro e voltou tempo depois com uma poção para enjoo.

"Vai melhorar" disse Remus sorrindo ao entregar a poção.

"Obrigado, _Moony_"

Ali estava o problema, Sirius descobriu. Sirius não namorava Remus ou Lupin. Ele namorava _Moony_. Ele que deu o apelido, algo simples e poético como o próprio lobisomem. Moony.

Remus John Lupin podia falar de sexo. Mas nunca Moony. Moony falava manhoso, pedia beijo e abraço, fazia bico, chorava muito, amava Sirius. Moony era o garoto Remus era quando estava com Sirius, sem se importar em mostrar seu lado frágil ou bobo.

Agora Padfoot e Moony tinham dezesseis anos e tinham feito sexo pela primeira vez. Se abraçaram, românticos, e apreciaram os olhos um do outro.

"Devíamos fazer de novo" propôs Sirius.

"O que?"

"Sexo" respondeu simplesmente.

O rosto de Remus tingiu-se de vermelhos tão berrantes quanto pimentões.

"Não fale assim" disse envergonhado.

"Assim como?" perguntou Sirius.

"Tão seco. Sexo. Parece tão... carnal".

"E como você quer que eu fale?"

Era bobo. Muito bobo, inocente e incompatível ao momento de paixão fumegante que acabaram de ter. Seus corpos estavam nus, colados, molhados, compartilhados. Mas naquele momento, Remus pediu "Amor. Chame de amor".

E por que Sirius faria tudo pelo namorado, riu – só para vê-lo irritado – e disse "Está certo. Então posso amá-lo novamente?".

Remus era genial, Lupin era forte e Moony indefeso. Só á Sirius era mostrado os três lados. Só Sirius tinha seus três lados. Essa era a base de seu amor: mostrar e ser visto, amar e ser amado. Naquele ponto, Remus se tornava um, e levava Sirius consigo.

Mas Remus não era mais Moony. Falava mais duro do que nunca, só beijava quando beijado, fechava a cara. Chorava mais do que antes, mas seu choro que sempre fora particular, íntimo, compartilhado somente com Sirius se tornou público, aberto, quase um espetáculo a ser visto – e apreciado, pois Remus chorando era uma das coisas mais lindas que já foram vistas.

E ainda amaria Sirius? Decidiu testar.

"Eu te amo" disse Sirius.

"Eu também".

Onde estava o amor? Ele fugiu do sexo e fugiu da resposta. Tentou mais uma vez. "Eu também o que?"

"Você sabe. Eu também"

Sirius sentiu novamente o vomito subindo por seu estomago que dessa vez atingiu o vaso. Olhou para a matéria grotesca que havia saído de si. Talvez o amor que Remus sentia por ele ou o que ele sentia por Remus estivesse lá. De qualquer forma, deu a descarga.

Quando olhou para o lado Remus não estava mais lá, mas a muito tempo Moony se fora. Havia sido roubado. Por quem? Mais certeza ainda: A guerra o havia matado. As defesas que protegiam o interior delicado de Remus foram novamente erguidas.

Sirius ficou em silêncio por um minuto e tomou a poção. Não pensava mais em Remus. Pensava na guerra, em James e Lily, no bebê Harry, na Ordem da Fênix, no traidor e em coisas impensáveis. Pensava agora em Remus e em mais coisas impensáveis. Vomitou a poção.

Chorou. Chorou a morte do irmão Regulus, a morte de Moony, chorou a morte de tantos colegas e amigos da Ordem. Chorou e pensou na morte de Harry, James, Lily, Peter e Remus.

Na cozinha, Remus derrubou uma panela fazendo grande barulho. Gritou pedindo desculpas e perguntando se estava tudo bem.

Sirius começou a mentir: "Eu estou bem," (ele estava abraçado no vaso sanitário, vomitando e chorando mortes que ainda não aconteceram) "daqui a pouco eu vou no James".

"Quer que eu já com você?"

"Não precisa" (ele precisava de Remus. Sempre precisou e sempre iria precisar).

"Tome cuidado".

"Pode deixar" (ele não ia tomar cuidado e o resultado dessa ação acarretaria as mortes que chorava por e o fim da guerra bruxa).

Vai melhorar, Remus havia dito. Você sabe, ele dissera.

A resposta a uma dessas perguntas era sim. A outra era não.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Minha primeira One shot, espero que gostem. Seria muita pretensão falar que foi meio inspirada nos contos da Clarice Lispector ? Ser é, mais foi! Hahahah! Comentários, críticas e sugestões serão sempre muito bem vindos. Está sem betagem e sem revisão (!) escrita num momento louco de calor e inspiração no meio do meu trabalho para a faculdade. Vou confiar e postar assim mesmo. Beijos e se cuide!


End file.
